Captive
by HeroWitch
Summary: Le cauchemar est au rendez-vous chez les Castle quand Alexis se fait séquestrée par un tueur fou qui veut se servir d'elle. Castle et Beckett vont tenter de comprendre ce qui ne va pas dans cette histoire.
1. Chapitre 1 : Où suis-je ?

_Salut, j'écris ma première fic de Castle. J'espère que ce début va vous plaire. La suite arrive très prochainement. Il va arriver une truc horrible à Castle et à Alexis dans cette fic._

_L'univers de Castle ne m'appartient pas... Bonne lecture..._

* * *

Captive

Chapitre 1 : Où suis-je ?

Quand Alexis Castle ouvrit ses yeux, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Où se trouvait-elle ? Elle était allongée sur un matelas sinistre dans un endroit inconnu. Elle songea d'abord à un cauchemar et qu'elle se réveillerait dans la sécurité et le confort dans sa chambre d'étudiant. Mais rien ne fut.

Puis, elle découvrit qu'elle était dans une chambre avec la seule source de lumière étant l'ampoule faiblement éclairée au-dessus de sa tête. Elle voulut se lever du matelas, mais un mal de tête la rongea, l'empêchant de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un membre. "_On a dû me droguer_", se dit-elle. Néanmoins, elle leva la tête pour regarder son entourage. Il y avait un petit lavabo scellé dans le mur, une vieille étagère en bois contenant des couvertures et une vieille cuvette de toilettes.

Alexis tenta à nouveau de se redresser, mais tout tourna autour d'elle. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques instants qu'elle parvint à s'asseoir, puis à se lever. Elle aperçut une porte. Une porte en acier avec une petite fenêtre grillagée. Alexis s'approcha… elle actionna la poignée : elle tourna dans le vide. Après plusieurs tentatives, elle se rendit à l'évidence : elle était verrouillée.

- Mais où est-ce que je suis ? s'interrogea la jeune fille en revenant vers le matelas.

Puis, elle songea dans sa tête, refoulant ses derniers souvenirs. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ?

Ça y est, elle se rappela : elle revenait d'une sortie entre copines au centre commercial sur Brooklyn. Elle longeait la ruelle pour rentrer à son loft d'étudiant, quand elle avait entendue un hurlement. Alexis avait courut vers la source quand elle avait aperçue une jeune femme blonde se faisant agresser par une silhouette sombre. Il s'agissait d'un homme, vêtu de noir. La pauvre femme tentait de se débattre, mais l'homme la frappait sauvagement. Horrifiée, Alexis s'était cachée derrière un container de poubelles, avait sorti son téléphone portable prestement pour téléphoner à la police, quand soudain, elle avait cognée son pied machinalement contre une bouteille de bière vide qui roulait sur le sol de la ruelle. Et malheureusement, le bruit de la bouteille avait attiré l'attention de l'agresseur, ce dernier avait levé la tête et avait aperçu Alexis derrière la benne à ordures.

Démasquée et surprise, Alexis était sortit de sa cachette et avait couru le plus loin possible, en tenant son portable à l'oreille. Elle courait, courait de toutes ses jambes, priant pouvoir échapper à l'homme. Mais c'était peine perdue… Une main avait agrippée Alexis par-derrière. Instinctivement, elle avait voulu se retourner mais une poigne de fer s'était collée sur son nez et sur sa bouche. Elle avait lâchée son téléphone et s'était débattue du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Alexis ne parvenait plus à respirer. La paume serrait trop son visage. Elle avait la tête qui tournait. Il fallait qu'elle se libérait avant de s'évanouir. Soudain, la main l'avait relâchée. Alexis avait ouvert la bouche pour hurler mais des doigts lui avaient enserré la gorge. Alexis s'était débattue de plus belle. Et puis, une aiguille s'était plantée dans son cou. La douleur avait été intense mais brève. Comme si elle avait été piquée par une abeille. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait avant de tomber dans les pommes, avait été la voix au téléphone qui disait : _"911, quel est votre urgence ?"_

Et elle avait perdue connaissance.

Comme Alexis était revenue à sa situation actuelle, elle souhaitait se trouver ailleurs qu'ici. Combien de temps avait-elle disparue ? Elle n'avait pas l'heure sur elle. Est-ce que son père et le Lieutenant Beckett étaient-ils déjà à sa recherche ? Elle pria pour qu'ils la trouvent au plus vite. Elle n'avait encore jamais été victime d'un kidnapping. Alors qu'elle méditait sur sa situation, elle se décidait de jeter un coup d'œil vers la petite fenêtre grillagée sur la porte de sa chambre.

Malgré le grillage, Alexis distingua un couloir rempli de porte d'acier avec des fenêtres similaire à sa porte. Elle devait donc se trouver dans un cachot. Une prison ? Ou un asile abandonné ?

Puis, elle entendit des bruits provenant de l'extérieur de sa chambre. Alexis distingua le visage d'une femme devant la petite fenêtre de sa prison juste en face d'elle.

- Y a quelqu'un ? demanda Alexis, avide de savoir. Vous m'entendez ?

- Oui, je vous entends, dit la femme qui se trouvait dans la cellule en face d'elle.

Alexis tenta de mieux distinguer à travers le grillage de sa cellule, mais en vain. Il s'agissait d'une femme avec les cheveux blonds.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et où est-ce qu'on est ? interrogea à nouveau la petite Castle.

- Je m'appelle Olivia, et je ne sais pas où on est, répondit la femme qui semblait terrifiée. Je rentrais chez moi quand cet homme m'a attrapé et m'a droguée. Quand j'ai retrouvé mes esprits, j'étais ici. J'ignore pourquoi nous sommes là ?

Alexis fronça les sourcils avant de demander :

- Quand vous dites "nous", vous parlez de…

- Il y a moi aussi, fit une autre voix féminine sur la gauche d'Alexis. Je m'appelle Nathalie, et on m'a kidnappée aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une semaine ou deux que je n'ai pas vu mon mari et mes enfants.

"Je ne suis donc pas la seule à avoir été enlevée, pensa Alexis. Mais à quoi rime tout ça ? Pourquoi j'ai été kidnappée ? Peut-être parce que j'ai été témoin d'une agression et on m'a enlevée pour m'empêcher de parler ? J'ai peut-être été prise au hasard ?"

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Alexis tourna la tête vers sa droite essayant de voir qui marchait dans leur direction.

Après quelques instants, elle aperçut un homme robuste marcher dans le couloir et s'arrêter devant la cellule d'Olivia. Un bruit métallique se fit entendre et la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit.

- Viens ma petite Olivia ! fit une voix rauque. Nous allons avoir du plaisir, toi et moi.

Et l'homme empoigna Olivia par le bras, celle-ci hurla de frayeur et tenta de se débattre. Mais l'emprise de l'homme était trop fort.

Horrifiée, Alexis regarda Olivia se faire emmener au loin. En la distinguant, elle constata qu'Olivia était la femme blonde qu'elle avait vue dans la ruelle avant d'être kidnappée. Olivia hurla de frayeur, quand l'homme l'assomma avec un coup de poing au visage, et la jeune femme s'écroula au sol, inconsciente.

Puis, ce fut alors que l'homme tourna son regard vers Alexis, celle-ci parut terrorisée d'être vue par son ravisseur. _"Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ?"_

En dépit de sa frayeur, Alexis tenta de garder son calme et d'adresser un regard neutre à l'homme qui lui sourit avec un regard mauvais.

- Alexis Castle, fit l'homme en inclinant la tête vers elle. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer.

_"Cet homme sait qui je suis, apparemment_, songea Alexis. _Ce qui veut dire que je n'ai pas été enlevée par hasard._"

L'homme regarda Alexis en riant, puis saisit le corps inerte d'Olivia par les cheveux et l'emmena avec lui.

- Je vais m'occuper de cette garce et ensuite… je reviendrai pour toi, Petite Castle.

Alexis ne put s'empêcher de sursauter de frayeur en entendant ses mots. Que voulait-il dire par revenir pour elle ? Allait-il faire du mal à Olivia avant de s'en prendre à elle ?

Plus que tout, la jeune fille pria dans sa tête qu'on vienne la secourir.

"_Papa ! Aide-moi, je t'en prie !_"

* * *

_Alors ? Souhaitez-vous que je la continue ? Suspens au rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre..._


	2. Chapitre 2 : La première victime

_Et me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! L'univers de Castle ne m'appartient pas... Bonne lecture..._

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La première victime

En sortant de l'ascenseur du poste de police à la douzième, Rick Castle trouva sa coéquipière et amante Kate Beckett travailler sur sa paperasse dans son bureau. Il leva deux tasses de café, arriva vers Beckett en posant son café sur sa table.

Kate sourit en prenant le café.

- Tu ne devais pas écrire un chapitre, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle en fixant l'écrivain, échappant à son quotidien de gérer sa paperasse.

- Normalement, si, fit Castle avec un air jovial. Mais comment écrire quand on n'a pas l'inspiration. Et puis, c'est quand même toi ma muse, quand tu n'es pas là, c'est pas facile.

- Ne me dis pas que je dois me trouver chez toi pour que tu puisses faire ton vrai métier ? enchanta Kate avec un air taquin.

- Ben, je me trouve bien dans ton vrai lieu de travail, à moins que tu ais un deuxième métier, dit Castle totalement amusé.

- Désolé, Castle, un seul job me suffit largement. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? On n'a pas de meurtres à résoudre.

Castle prit place dans son fauteuil habituel en répondant :

- Nous sommes partenaires. Rick Castle et Kate Beckett luttant contre le crime à New York. Un peu comme Batman et Robin.

- Ouais, Robin, fit Kate, toujours amusée. On travaille ensemble, sauf quand il s'agit de faire de la paperasse, là, c'est une autre histoire. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'hier soir, tu as dit que tu dépenserai tout ton énergie pour écrire ton chapitre.

- J'ai déjà écrit peut-être deux ou trois lignes, mais pas plus.

- Ohh ! Pas énorme ! D'habitude tes histoires à dormir debout me font rire, t'en as aucune en stock pour aujourd'hui ?

- J'en aurai une s'il y avait un meurtre.

- Alors vous allez être servi, fit une voix derrière eux.

Castle et Beckett tournèrent leurs regards vers le Lieutenant Javier Esposito qui venait de prendre sa veste.

- On a un cadavre ! déclarât-il.

* * *

Le lieu du crime se déroulait dans une petite ruelle. À leur arrivée, des agents de police entouraient déjà la scène de crime avec les banderoles empêchant les civils d'approcher. Lanie Parish se tenait déjà accroupi sur la victime qui s'avère être une jeune femme blonde. Les bras étendus le long du corps. Si elle n'avait pas le visage pâle d'un corps sans vie, on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait profondément. Ryan fit son rapport.

- Des éboueurs venus prendre les poubelles ont trouvés son corps allongé dans cette ruelle.

- Salut Lanie, fit Beckett en s'approchant de la victime. Qu'est-ce qu'on a aujourd'hui ?

- D'après son permis de conduire, expliqua Lanie, il s'agit d'une certaine Olivia McClintock, 32 ans. Et elle a une adresse dans le Connecticut.

- Un vol qui aurait mal tourné ? demanda Beckett.

- Non, son argent et ses cartes de crédit sont encore dans son portefeuilles.

- Cause de la mort ?

- On l'a poignardée dans le dos, expliqua Lanie en levant légèrement le cadavre pour montrer une plaie béante dans le dos. Avant d'être poignardée en plein dans le thorax, visant le cœur. L'assassin savait exactement où frapper. La mort a été instantanée. Mais sinon, j'ai relevée des traces d'égratignures à l'intérieur des mains, elle a donc été battue avant d'être tuée.

- Tu situes l'heure de la mort vers quelle heure ?

- Je dirais approximativement entre 02h30 et 3h00 du matin. Mais j'en saurais plus avec un autopsie complet.

- Merci Lanie, préviens-moi si t'as du nouveau.

Le médecin légiste hocha la tête, tandis que Castle et Beckett s'éloignèrent du cadavre pour voir arriver Esposito et le Lieutenant Kevin Ryan faire leurs topos habituels.

- On a lancé une enquête de voisinage, déclara Esposito, personne n'a rien vu ou entendu. Pas beaucoup de gens ne circulent par ici en pleine nuit.

Puis Ryan montra un sac en plastique contenant un vêtement noir maculé de sang.

- Mais, expliqua l'irlandais, il y avait une traînée de sang qui partait de notre victime, et elle s'arrête vers une benne à ordures, on a trouvé ce pull plein de sang, probablement celui de notre victime.

- Très bien, vous envoyez ça au labo, ordonna Beckett. Et commencez une recherche sur cette Olivia.

* * *

De retour au poste, Beckett et Ryan commençaient à remplir le tableau blanc avec leurs premières informations. Ryan lui fit le point sur leurs éléments.

- Olivia McClintock, 32 ans, elle travaillait dans le commerce, plus précisément dans une boutique de vêtements. Pas de casier judiciaire. Elle est née à Philadelphie, et elle habite dans le Connecticut. Elle était mariée avec un bibliothécaire, Harvey McClintock. Il est en chemin.

Plus tard, Beckett et Castle étaient en pleine discussion avec le veuf d'Olivia, Harvey McClintock. L'homme semblait totalement effondré.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit arrivé, dit-il, d'une voix rauque tel un homme brisé. On avait tellement de projets ensembles elle et moi. On venait tout juste de s'installer dans la région. Je ne comprends pas…

Avec un regard plein de douceur, Beckett lui demanda :

- Mr. McClintock, quand avez-vous vu votre femme pour la dernière fois ?

- Hier matin, on avait déjeuné ensemble. Elle partait travailler, elle m'avait fait un café, puis elle m'a dit au revoir. La dernière fois.

Castle demanda à son tour :

- Ces derniers temps, votre femme semble-t-elle différente ? Un comportement bizarre ? Nerveuse ?

- Non, rien de particulier. Ça fait seulement un an aujourd'hui que nous étions mariés.

Beckett reprit ses questions :

- Pas de problèmes de couples ?

- Notre couple allait très bien jusqu'à hier. Elle avait disparue. Le magasin où elle travaille ferme normalement à 19h00. J'avais attendu, mais elle n'est jamais rentrée. Elle n'est pas rentrée de la nuit. Et ce matin, on m'annonce sa mort.

- Connaîtriez-vous quelqu'un dans son entourage qui lui aurait voulu du mal ? demanda l'écrivain.

Paul McClintock hocha la tête dans la négation.

- Pas à ma connaissance, non. Elle s'entendait bien avec tout le monde. Ses collègues l'adoraient. Je ne vois vraiment pas qui lui aurait voulu du mal.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Beckett et Castle tentaient de mettre en place des théories sur le meurtre d'Olivia. Mais pour l'instant, ils n'avaient aucun indice. Puis, Esposito vint vers eux.

- Beckett, j'ai parlé au voisinage d'Olivia dans son appartement. Plusieurs voisins ont entendus elle et son mari se disputer peu avant son décès. Et cette nuit, un voisin s'est réveillé brutalement en ayant entendu du bruit dans le logement d'Olivia. En sortant pour voir ce qui se passait, il jure avoir vu un homme entrer dans l'immeuble en courant. C'était à 04h30 du matin. Il suppose que c'est Paul McClintock.

- 04h30, après le meurtre d'Olivia, fit Castle. Que pouvait bien faire Paul en pleine nuit en dehors de son appartement ?

Ryan arriva à son tour. Il semblait avoir couru.

- Beckett, une voisine d'Olivia a trouvé ce matin en sortant chercher son journal, un couteau ensanglanté devant la porte des McClintock qui est juste en face de son loft, elle a immédiatement appelé la police. Il est très probable que ce soit l'arme du crime. Et il y a des empreintes. On vient de l'envoyer au labo. On attend les résultats des analyses.

- Très bien, faut me convoquer tout de suite McClintock, ordonna Beckett.

* * *

- Excusez-moi, Lieutenant, mais j'ai dû mal à comprendre pourquoi vous me faites revenir ? demanda Harvey McClintock, une fois qu'il fut de nouveau en contact avec l'écrivain et la policière.

- Pourriez-vous nous rappeler où vous étiez, la nuit où votre femme a été assassinée ? fit Kate en fixant le regard du suspect.

- J'ai travaillé tard à la bibliothèque, ensuite, je suis rentré chez moi seul. Il devait être 19h30, je crois.

- Et vous n'êtes pas ressorti après ? demanda Castle.

- Non.

- Ce qui nous embête, Mr. McClintock, expliqua Beckett, c'est que nous avons des témoins qui affirment vous avoir entendu rentrer chez vous en pleine nuit. Que faisiez-vous cette nuit ?

L'expression d'Harvey McClintock parut choqué.

- Attendez, ce n'est pas…

- Que faisiez-vous en pleine nuit dehors ? insista froidement Beckett.

- D'accord, c'est vrai je suis ressorti pour voir une copine, se justifia le suspect.

- Vous avez une autre liaison en plus de votre femme ? intervint Castle, surpris.

McClintock hocha la tête, quelque peu honteux avant d'expliquer :

- En fait, ça n'allait pas très fort dans notre couple. Ce n'était plus comme avant notre mariage. Nos jobs nous éloignaient quelque peu. On se voyait que le soir tard. Je sentais que notre couple n'avait plus la même étincelle qu'avant. Je suis allé sur des sites de rencontre, et je suis tombé par hasard sur cette fille, Sonia. On s'est rencontré, et on a… couchés ensembles.

Castle semblait ébahi, Beckett garda son tempérament professionnel.

- Depuis combien de temps, vous vous fréquentiez ? demanda la policière.

- Quatre semaines. Ma femme l'a découvert, et il y a deux jours, on s'est disputés là-dessus. Pendant une heure, on s'est chamaillés et cette nuit, quand je voyais qu'Olivia n'était pas rentrée, j'ai cru qu'elle se trouvait chez une collègue, où elle a l'habitude de trainer, donc je suis sorti pour rejoindre Sonia. On a bavardé et on a encore couchés ensemble. Mais après, je voulais être chez moi pour ma femme le lendemain, alors je suis rentré, il était 04h30 du matin. Aucun signe de ma femme. Je suis allé me coucher. Et ce matin, j'ai appris sa mort.

- Et qu'en est-il du couteau ? fit Castle.

- Quel couteau ? demanda Harvey McClintock sans comprendre.

- Le couteau plein de sang que votre voisine a trouvé devant votre porte, expliqua Beckett en sortant un sachet en plastique contenant un ustensile de cuisine ensanglanté.

Elle montra le sachet en plastique sous le nez de McClintock qui sembla stupéfait.

- Je reconnais ce couteau, il est à nous. Mais je n'ai pas tuée ma femme.

- Vous dites que ce couteau est le votre ? intervint Kate en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, ce matin, je me suis aperçu qu'il manquait un couteau dans notre cuisine, bredouilla McClintock. Mais je n'ai pas tué ma femme !

- Comment se fait-il que ce couteau plein de sang se retrouve devant votre porte ? demanda Beckett en agitant le sachet devant le suspect.

- Ça suffit ! Si vous me collez le meurtre de ma femme, j'exige un avocat sur le champ ! Je ne répondrai à aucune autre question tant que je n'aurai pas mon avocat !

* * *

Alors que Castle et Beckett fixaient le mur blanc contenant les informations du meurtre d'Olivia, Esposito raccrocha le téléphone.

- Alors, cette fameuse Sonia confirme que McClintock était bien avec elle cette nuit, et qu'il est parti de chez elle vers les quatre heures du matin.

- Mais ça ne nous dit pas s'il n'a pas tué Olivia, fit remarquer Castle. Une fois chez lui, il aurait pu attendre son retour pour l'achever, et se débarrasser du corps dans une ruelle.

- Mais pourquoi aurait-il laissé l'arme du crime devant sa porte ? ajouta Kate.

Castle soupira en haussant les épaules.

- Il a dû le faire tomber et l'oublier.

Mais Kate secoua la tête.

- Non, ça ne tient pas debout. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas son mari, mais quelqu'un d'autre devait avoir accès à son appartement.

Puis le téléphone sonna, la policière s'empressa de répondre.

- Beckett… … oui, très bien, on arrive.

Elle raccrocha en tournant son regard à Castle.

- C'était Lanie. Elle a examinée l'arme du crime et identifier le sang et les empreintes.

Castle sourit quelque peu.

- On va enfin tirer cette histoire au clair. Un meurtre résolu aussi rapidement. C'est à mettre dans le Livre des Records ! s'exclama-t-il.

* * *

Mais quand nos deux héros rentrèrent dans les locaux de la morgue, ce fut pour y découvrir Lanie assez tendue et nerveuse.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as pour nous, Lanie ? demanda Beckett.

Le médecin-légiste avala péniblement sa salive avant de répondre :

- J'ai analysé le sang retrouvé sur la lame, il correspond bien à celui d'Olivia McClintock. Tout porte à croire qu'il s'agit de l'arme du crime.

- On s'en doutait, rétorqua Castle.

- Et pour les empreintes, ça a donné quelque chose ? fit Beckett.

- Oui, on a relevé et découvert… fit Lanie qui s'interrompit, ne parvenant pas à aller jusqu'au bout.

Intriguée, Beckett s'approcha de son amie.

- Lanie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Que disent les empreintes ?

Lanie sembla embêtée et choquée. Elle prit une inspiration avant de répliquer en fixant Castle et Beckett :

- Vous n'allez pas en revenir. Je vous préviens, vous allez être choqués. Les empreintes qu'on a retrouvé sur le manche du couteau correspondent à…

Elle s'interrompit, n'ayant pas la force de continuer. Surpris, Beckett et Castle interrogèrent la médecin-légiste du regard, l'incitant à continuer.

- Eh bien ? demanda l'écrivain, intrigué. À qui elles correspondent ?

Enfin, Lanie se décida à achever :

- Les empreintes sur l'arme du crime correspondent à Alexis Castle.

La phrase eut comme pour effet d'avoir lâché une bombe. Beckett resta sans voix, abasourdie, avant de se tourner vers Castle qui avait l'air d'avoir été frappé par la foudre. Incapable de prononcer un mot, l'écrivain resta abasourdi, tandis que Lanie soupira, lassée.

- Lanie… murmura Beckett, après un silence. Tu… tu es sûre qu'il n'y a pas erreur ?

Le médecin-légiste hocha dans la négation, avec un regard de tristesse.

- Crois-moi, Kate, j'aimerais vraiment avoir tort. J'ai refais les analyses plusieurs fois avant de t'appeler. Il n'y a pas la moindre erreur. Les empreintes sur l'arme de crime appartiennent à Alexis.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Suspecte n1

_**Salut, c'est moi ! Désolé pour la longue attente, mais en ce moment, j'écris une longue histoire qui me tienne à cœur. Mais rassurez-vous, je ne laisse pas tomber cette fic ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_L'univers de Castle ne m'appartient pas... Bonne lecture..._

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Suspecte n°1

Alexis, une criminelle ?

Il ne parvenait pas y croire.

Sa fille, son ange…

Comment ses empreintes pouvaient-elles apparaître sur un couteau ayant servi dans un meurtre ? Le meurtre d'une femme de 32 ans, travaillant dans le commerce, n'ayant aucun rapport avec sa fille.

Depuis des heures, l'univers de Castle venait de s'écrouler. Tout bascula dans sa tête. Il ne voyait plus le monde autour de lui, ne faisant pas attention à Beckett. Il n'avait qu'une image en tête : celle d'Alexis.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit Kate discuter avec les "_Gars_":

- Les gars, surtout pas un mot à Gates au sujet d'Alexis. Tant qu'on ne sait pas de quoi il est vraiment question, on ne lui dit rien.

- Ça roule, répondit Esposito.

Ryan était surmené:

- Alexis, une meurtrière ? J'ai bien du mal à croire ça !

- Moi non plus, dit Beckett, mais on reste concentré sur notre affaire. Allez à l'université Columbia, vous faites convoquer Alexis, mais surtout en toute discrétion. Que personne n'ait des doutes.

- On s'en occupe, hocha Ryan, avant de partir, suivi par Esposito.

Peu après, Beckett revint vers Castle, choquée de la tournure des événements. L'écrivain semblait subitement avoir vieilli de plusieurs années. Beckett ne l'avait encore jamais vu aussi désemparé et affecté.

Castle ne cessait d'appeler Alexis depuis des heures. Seulement pour tomber sur sa messagerie. Puis il se décida d'appeler sa mère.

- Allô, Mère… oui, c'est moi… dis-moi, aurais-tu des nouvelles d'Alexis, ces temps-ci ? … … Mmmh, non ? Pas depuis le weekend dernier ? O.K. je vois… Non, c'est juste pour savoir, merci Mère, je te rappelle plus tard.

Et il coupa son portable pour se murer à nouveau dans le silence. Bouleversée, Kate posa sa main sur son épaule, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'elle le soutenait.

- Je n'arrive pas y croire, Kate, murmura l'auteur de polar. Non, je… je ne peux pas croire que ma… ma fille soit mêlée à un homicide. Peut-être même la coupable… Oh, Mon Dieu ! Je t'en prie, dis quelque chose de rassurant !

- Castle, personnellement, je suis convaincue qu'il y a une explication logique dans tout ça, lui assura Beckett en lui prenant la main. Une autre explication que celle où Alexis…

Elle n'osa pas achevée sa phrase. Castle finit par la conclure, étant le romancier qu'il était:

- Où Alexis est une criminelle ?

- On va trouver de quoi il s'agit. Je te le promets.

Castle eut un rire amer.

- Tu dis ça parce que c'est ma fille. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, tu la prendrais tout de suite pour une criminelle.

Beckett hocha négativement la tête.

- Non, c'est mon instinct qui me dit qu'Alexis n'est pas coupable. J'ignore pourquoi elle est mêlée à cette affaire, mais on va le découvrir. Garde bien espoir que ta fille n'est pas une tueuse. Je suis convaincue qu'elle n'est pas ce que les apparences prétendent.

Toujours mal en point, Castle hocha la tête, sourit un peu, mais retrouva très vite le désespoir qui lui brisait le cœur.

* * *

Dans son sinistre "cachot", Alexis avait très mal dormi. Bien qu'elle n'avait pas l'heure et qu'il lui était impossible d'avoir un aperçu du monde extérieur, elle supposait qu'elle devrait être prisonnière ici depuis presque une journée.

La peur au ventre, elle ne cessait de regarder le grillage de la porte de sa cellule. Elle n'avait pas revue son ravisseur depuis qu'elle avait repris connaissance. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle d'Olivia. Elle espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé.

Soudain, des bruits de pas résonnèrent en échos dans le couloir. Frissonnant de peur, Alexis recula contre le mur de son cachot. Un moment passa, et la jeune fille reconnut l'homme robuste qui se planta devant sa porte.

- Bien dormi, ma petite ? fit-il avec une voix rauque.

Trop terrifiée pour répondre, Alexis se contenta de le regarder, en essayant de paraître sereine.

- Désolé pour le mal confort, mais bon… C'est comme ça… faudra t'y faire… j'ai une nouvelle pour toi, tu es chez toi, maintenant. On va faire connaissance dans les jours à venir. Et j'aurais un service à te demander…

Hébétée, Alexis, tremblante de peur, se décida enfin à parler :

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Tu le sauras en temps voulu. Comme le dit ton père, il ne faut jamais gâcher une histoire en racontant la fin. Tu devrais le savoir, toi qui as vécu avec un écrivain.

- Où est Olivia ? Vous lui avez fait quoi ?

L'homme se mit à rire avec un air narquois.

- Cette blondie a fini à la morgue ! Elle est morte !

Alexis parut choquée et horrifiée. Puis, l'homme continua de plus belle :

- Et tu sais le plus drôle, c'est que la police croit que c'est toi la coupable. Tes empreintes sont sur l'arme de crime. Ils doivent en conclure que tu es la meurtrière.

Et il ricana encore plus belle, augmentant le malaise de la jeune fille à l'idée d'être prise pour une tueuse.

- Et ce n'est que le début, petite ! Ta descente aux Enfers et celle de ton père ne font que commencer, poursuivit-il en riant. Quel plaisir de vous voir vous déchirer ainsi.

Et il s'éloigna de la cellule en riant.

- À bientôt, ma chérie !

Une fois d'être sûre que son ravisseur était loin, Alexis respira profondément, avant de s'asseoir doucement sur le sol. Elle avait plusieurs questions qui se trottinaient dans son esprit.

Qui était cet homme ? Il connaissait son père, ainsi qu'elle. Alors, elle supposa qu'il s'agissait soit d'un fan détraqué des romans de son père, ou alors, un criminel que son père et Beckett aurait fait arrêter et qui chercherait à se venger ? Sa deuxième théorie semblait être la plus vraisemblable.

_"Ça ne peut être que ça. C'est un criminel que Papa et Beckett ont fait arrêter et qu'il cherche à se venger."_

Cet enlèvement n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque demande de rançon. Non, cet homme ne voulait pas d'argent. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était faire souffrir elle et son père. Pourquoi kidnapper toutes ces autres femmes ? Pour les tuer et se servir d'Alexis comme bouc émissaire ?

Cela paraissait logique : Olivia était morte et la police croit que c'est Alexis la meurtrière, d'après les propos du kidnappeur.

La peur et le désarroi prirent place dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

_"Papa, si seulement je pouvais te parler !" _

* * *

Au poste de police, Castle et Beckett attendirent dans la salle de repos. Esposito et Ryan n'allaient pas tarder à revenir avec Alexis, pour l'interroger. Castle eut un haut-le-cœur à l'idée que sa fille soit interrogée en tant que suspecte.

Sentant le trouble chez son partenaire, Beckett posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi, te reposer. Je t'informerai de la suite plus tard. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester.

- Non, Kate, si Alexis est vraiment coupable d'un meurtre, je veux savoir pourquoi. Et si vraiment c'est le cas, alors je sais que tu feras ce qui est nécessaire pour arrêter ma fille, répondit l'écrivain avec un air sombre.

- Rien ne nous prouve qu'elle a vraiment tuée Olivia. Juste parce que ses empreintes figurent sur le couteau ne veut pas dire qu'Alexis a tuée cette femme. De plus, on n'a trouvé aucun lien entre Olivia et Alexis, répliqua Beckett. Cette histoire n'a aucun sens. Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose qui nous échappe.

Puis, les "_Gars_" revinrent au poste. Castle fut surpris de ne pas trouver sa fille avec eux.

- On est allés à l'université, répondit Ryan. Alexis est nulle part dans son dortoir.

- Mais ce qui est surprenant, ajouta Esposito, c'est que ses vêtements ne sont plus là. Lorsqu'on est allés dans son loft, toutes ses affaires personnelles ont disparues. C'est comme si elle avait fait ses valises.

- Ça n'a pas de sens, déclara Castle, surpris. Alexis ne serait jamais partie sans me prévenir.

- Sa colocataire Hannah arrive à l'instant, ajouta Ryan.

Plus tard, Castle et Beckett furent en pleine discussion avec Hannah, une étudiante qui dormait dans le dortoir avec Alexis. La jeune fille n'était pas au courant de la situation actuelle.

- Hannah, quand as-tu vue Alexis pour la dernière fois ? demanda Beckett avec douceur.

- Depuis hier après-midi, on s'était fait une sortie entre filles, raconta la colocataire. On s'est séparés pour rentrer aux dortoirs, mais quand je suis rentrée à l'université, Alexis n'y était pas. Et ensuite, j'ai trouvé bizarre que ses vêtements n'étaient plus là. D'autant plus qu'on était censés faire des révisions elle et moi. Mais elle n'est jamais revenue. J'ai voulue l'appeler, mais je suis tombée sur sa messagerie.

Beckett poursuivit ses questions :

- Et comment se portait Alexis ces derniers temps ? Elle semblait nerveuse ? Inquiète ? Aurais-tu remarqué un comportement bizarre ces temps-ci ?

Hannah hausses les épaules, en hochant la tête.

- Non. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle était comme d'habitude. Souriante, amicale. Quand on se voit, on parle de nos études, de nos projets, des garçons, nos centres d'intérêt, des trucs de filles. Elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle comptait emmener ses affaires avec elle, et je ne vois pas où elle est-ce qu'elle aurait pu aller. Pourquoi vous me posez ces questions ?

La journée touchait bientôt à sa fin. Castle et Beckett n'avaient toujours aucune idée où pouvait bien se trouver Alexis.

- Mais où est-elle ? ne cessait de demander Castle. On a interrogé toutes ses amies. Aucun ne sait où elle se trouve.

Puis, Esposito et Ryan arrivèrent vers eux.

- On revient de la boutique de vêtements où travaillait Olivia, dit Esposito. On a interrogé tout le personnel.

- Vous avez appris quelque chose ? demanda Beckett.

Ryan parut nerveux, avant de répondre :

- Beckett, on a interrogé une collègue qui affirme avoir vue Olivia se disputer avec une jeune fille aux cheveux roux. Elle a dit que c'était une violente dispute. Ça s'est passé la veille de son meurtre.

- Quoi ? fit Beckett.

- On l'a fait convoquer, ajouta Esposito. Son nom est Margaret Dams.

* * *

Enfin, Beckett et Castle discutaient avec la collègue d'Olivia, Margaret Dams. Une femme brune dans la trentaine.

- Ça faisait presque huit ans qu'Olivia et moi, on a travaillé ensemble, dit-elle. Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle soit morte.

Castle entama la discussion :

- Vous dites que vous avez vue Olivia se disputer avec quelqu'un, la veille de son meurtre ?

Margaret hocha la tête en répondant :

- Oui, effectivement. Une cliente est rentrée dans la boutique, elle est venue directement voir Olivia, qui l'a entrainée à l'écart. Je vois souvent cette cliente acheter ses vêtements. Je les ai vues se parler de loin, mais je voyais bien qu'Olivia semblait mal à l'aise. Je me suis approchée pour écouter, et j'ai entendue que cette fille réclamer de l'argent. Elle voulait mille dollars en liquide, et qu'Olivia avait intérêt à payer. J'ai entendue Olivia répondre qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui apporter une telle somme et qu'elle devait partir. La jeune a ajouté que si elle ne payait pas, elle allait mourir dans pas longtemps.

- Et cette cliente, fit Beckett avec un air professionnel. Pourriez-vous nous la décrire ?

- Une jeune femme pâle avec les cheveux roux. Elle portait un long manteau vert. Je pense qu'elle devait avoir la vingtaine, répondit Margaret. Et elle a menacée de tuer Olivia, si elle n'avait pas son argent. Quand elle est partie, je suis allée voir Olivia, mais elle m'a dit que ce n'était rien du tout, juste une dingue qui la harcelait. Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être une droguée.

Castle parut plus désemparé que jamais. Beckett mit fin à la discussion.

* * *

Nos deux héros firent le point avec Esposito et Ryan.

- D'abord Alexis et se vêtements qui disparaissent, expliqua la policière. Ensuite un témoin qui affirme avoir vue notre victime se faire menacer par une personne qui correspond à la description d'Alexis.

- Et si ce n'était pas elle ? supposa Castle, inquiet.

- Justement, il y a un moyen de vérifier, intervint Ryan. La boutique de vêtements contient des caméras de surveillance, et ils viennent de nous les envoyer.

Plus tard, Castle, Beckett, Ryan et Esposito se trouvaient devant le grand ordinateur à regarder les vidéos de surveillance de la boutique de vêtements. Ils virent passer des clients qui s'achetaient des vêtements, et enfin, ils aperçurent Olivia venir avec une jeune femme rousse qui l'invita à l'écart des caméras. Elles furent hors de vue.

- La dispute s'est déroulée en dehors des caméras, précisa Ryan.

- Les vêtements qu'elle porte sont très similaires avec ceux que porte ma fille, dit Castle, choqué.

- Il n'y a pas moyen de voir son visage ? demanda Beckett.

- Il suffit d'avancer la vidéo au moment où elle quitte le magasin, dit Esposito.

Castle parut anxieux, incapable de prononcer un mot, tellement il était terrifié à l'idée que ce soit le visage de sa fille.

Enfin, ils aperçurent Olivia revenir vers la caméra, elle semblait nerveuse, puis revint au guichet. Et la jeune femme rousse apparut devant les caméras qui sortait en toute hâte de la boutique. Ryan fit pause.

- C'est elle ! dit-il.

- Zoome sur son visage, demanda Kate, qui soudain, parut inquiète.

Enfin, l'écran fit un zoom sur le visage de la femme et… tous parurent choqués de découvrir que c'était bel et bien le visage d'Alexis. Sa longue chevelure rousse et ses traits de visage étaient identiques.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible ! répliqua Castle, horrifié et choqué. Ce n'est pas possible !

Il espérait plus que tout que cette affaire ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Il ne sentit pas que Beckett avait posée sa main sur la sienne. Kate semblait aussi choquée que lui. Même Esposito et Ryan restèrent sans voix.


End file.
